Rory's Dance
by tania15
Summary: A rewrite of the episode Rory's dance. Deans plotting something, Rory's oblivious. But Tristan finds out about it. Will he stop it in time? Find out for yourself.Updated!
1. Dean has a plan

It was a beautiful winter day with snow to be seen everywhere you pass, as usual the town's people of Stars Hallow were cheery and festive in light of the new season. Two particular girls were talking animatedly outside of the town's local supermarket. One of the two, a brunet and blue-eyed girl, walked towards the entrance. As Rory entered Dosees market with an air of nervousness clearly written on her face, Lane watched the going ons threw the shop's window.

"Hey"

"Oh… ah, hey"

"Your busy"

"Yeah, I have to put the new green beans shipments on the shelves"

"…You wanna help?"

"Yeah. Sure. I love stacking beans"

"Okay follows me"

If any one would of paid attention to the window, they would've seen a Korean girl named Lane frowning outside as she pressed her face closer to the glass in hopes of understanding what exactly was going on inside.

"Do you work on Saturdays? I forget"

"It depends, sometimes I come in if I don't have any plans"

"Why?"

"No reason"

**« Cut to the chase will You Rory.»**

"See, there's this thing at my school on Saturday. It's not really at my school but it's kinda given by my school."

"What is it?" **« Come on »**

"Well, it's this kind of thing were you go and they play music, your supposed to get all dressed up and dance and then there's chicken"

"Chicken?"

**« God does she has to babble all the time. It was cute at first but now it's getting annoying »**

"Well I don't know if there's chicken but at these kind of things they often serve chicken because it's probably cheaper and people eat it. So the logic behind the chicken choice really isn't that bad."

"I'm lost?"

**« What's with her and chicken? »**

"It's a dance"

"Ah"

**« Great now she wants me to go to this stupid thing with her… but then again if I play my cards right I might be able to get something out of it. »**

" It's not like I'm dying to go or anything, but it is a new school and being part of the social activities is really important at Chilton."

" So are you asking me to go to the dance with you?"

"NO… yes. I mean if you wanted to go, I would go too."

" That would probably be good since it's your school"

" Right"

" So do you wanna go "

" Honestly?"

" Yeah"

" I've actually never gone to a dance before"

" Because their lame "

" Yeah it's just not the way I ever wanted to spend my time. I'm not a big joiner. "

" Okay, fair enough. More beans please. "

" You want to go, don't you? "

" No, I don't. I have no desire to go at all. I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

" So what would I have to wear?"

" What?"

" To this dance. What would I have to wear?"

" Anything you want"

" Come on "

" No really, whatever you're comfortable in is fine "

" Rory"

" Some sort of pants would be good… it's coat and tie "

" Oh man "

" But you could probably get away with a coat and no tie"

" Okay "

" Really? "

" Yeah"

" Thank you"

" You're welcome "

Rory exits the market and run's of squealing of joy with Lane by her side. This left Dean alone with his thoughts.

**« I could not have found a better opportunity myself. I'll take her to the dance, have _fun _with her after and by the time she figures it out I'll be threw with her already. Well Miss Gilmore looks like I'm finally getting something out of you. »**


	2. A surprise invitation

Tristan Dugrey was not one to pine for affection. Let alone for the affection of some poor little town Dixie chick. In fact as far as he could remember he had never once pinned for anything in his entire life. He had no need to, his parents being as rich as they are and them having such a high position in the social anarchy made it impossible for him not to receive what he wanted in the objects and possessions category.

Of course his good looks and somewhat charming personality completely covered the need for females. As anybody could see he had everything he could want in each category that would ever matter in the social circle that the boy was born in.

His fellow classmates would spend their time talking about him and only him. The boys envied him for the endless girls falling at his feet. Yet they worshiped him for the outstanding conquests. Every single boy who was viewed cool enough would fallow him in the hopes of getting leftovers from the girls he had conquered. The others would dream of being invited into the clan.

As for the female population, every one of them would dream of the day that the grand Tristan Dugrey would ask them out. The ones who had had the brief opportunity of spending a night with the king himself would praise him. They would talk without a pause about how great he is in bed and the abilities that he has. Every girl in the entire Chilton population thought that this boy had the ability to make any straight girl fall at his feel like Jell-O.

And Tristan believed it. He believed that he could make any girl on this planet welcome him with open legs. At least that's what he thought before he met Rory Gilmore… For some unknown reason this girl had somehow resisted to him thus far.

When he first laid eyes on her he couldn't think but of one word to describe her. Mary. As in the Virgin Mary, miss little goody two shoes. He had decided that she would make one of the best conquests that he could add to his never-ending list.

After all he had bedded any known Mary in the school so far. All thought he had to admit to himself that none of those girls even came close to fitting the part. Nope the only girl that the role could truly belong to without question would be Rory Gilmore herself.

The following are only a few of the reasons why she would be the perfect conquest, but Tristan did not care about the rest. All that mattered was that she would make the perfect addition to the list. And so he set out to bed the Virgin Mary.

But it soon became clear that this once simple task would be harder than first expected as slowly but surely the Gilmore girl turned him down each time he would suggest a date or anything that had something to do with him.

None of that mattered though for Tristan. He would tell himself the longer she waits the harder she'd fall. It was only when he had showed up at her birthday party about a month ago that he started to get worried. For a small town chick she was sure as hell putting up one heck of a fight against him.

Well he had every intention of rectifying this simple fact today…

In the halls of Chilton the students were preparing for the up coming dance. There was this long line of boys who was pushed off on the left side one of the many hallways. They were all waiting to buy their tickets to the grand event. Paris Gellar the girl in charge of selling the tickets went from her usually bossy self to a nervous wreck as the next boy in line walked up to the table.

" Hi Tristan "

" Paris"

" Two I assume"

" You assume right"

" So who are you taking?"

" Why you free?"

" Am… uhhh"

" Nah, what am I thinking? You wouldn't be free this close to the dance"

" Here's your change"

" Hey is your hair shorter? "

" Yeah. Quarter of an inch."

" Really"

" I got it trimmed"

" It looks great"

" Thanks"

And so Tristan walks away from Paris and towards the only girl in the line waiting for tickets. She was yet again reading a book.

" And she's reading again. How novel."

The girl in question scowls but does not glance away from her book.

" Goodbye, Tristan"

" Well did you get the novel thing because…"

" I said goodbye "

" What are you doing here?"

" I like lines"

" You know the guys supposed to buy the tickets"

" Really?" " Does Susan faludi know about this? "

" Unless there isn't a guy"

" No there is a guy"

" A Cheap guy"

" What can I say? I like them cheap. Sloppy too. Bald spot. Beer gut… you know and the pants that slips down in the back, giving you that good plumber shot. That sends me threw the roof."

" So who is he? "

" How many languages can you say none of your business in? "

" Does he go to this school? "

" No he doesn't "

" Look, okay, I'll confess something to you, I don't have a date."

" I hear Squeaky Frommes up for parole soon you should keep a good thought."

" Well I actually though you'd like to go with me."

" You did not"

" I did too"

" You did not cause your not stupid "

" Why thank you "

" Slimy and weaselly, yes. But stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think, that given our history, I would ever… baring a piano or a safe falling on my head… wanna go anywhere with you. Ever."

" Okay I'll take Cissy"

" I'll send her a condolence card"

" Yeah. At least she wont be buying her own ticket."

Tristan walked away with his head held high even if is pride had just been greatly reduced. He was left to his thoughts as he made his way to Cissys locker.


	3. Plan or fight, theres no difference ?

Disclaimer: Sorry forgot to put this in earlier chapters. Here's the retyped and edited version of my story, sorry it took so long. Anyways I do not own the Gilmore characters from the show if ever you read about a character in this fanfiction that has not been mentioned on Gilmore Girls than I own it. This disclaimer has the purpose for all chapters of this fic. Thank you and goodbye.

Tonight was the night. The ball had finally arrived and Rory could not help herself as she kept on smiling. The evening so far had been perfect. No Tristan although she had bumped into Paris but luckily no violence had ensued which was a miracle. Her and Dean where having the best time and now they were seated at their table.

" Okay I need something to drink. You want some punch? "

" Sure"

With that Dean left, but unlike what he said he was not on his way to find punch, he was going to find a phone booth.

The search did not last long for he had spotted a couple of them when they had entered the room. He quickly made his way towards it and dialled the number he had learned from the telephone book before having come to pick Rory up.

" Holiday Inn, to whom am I speaking"

" Dean Forrester"

" How may I help you Mr. Forrester"

" I want to make a reservation for the night are any of your rooms free? "

" What size bed would you like Sir? "

" A king size please"

" I'll have a maid restock the room for you"

" Not necessary, we'll only be there for an hour."

" Okay well, thank you for choosing the Holiday Inn sir, Bye."

" Bye"

With this he hung up and hurriedly made his way to find the refreshments table to make it easier to keep up pretences. Dean had failed to notice that a blond boy had been not only observing him but also listening into his conversation on the phone.

An hour or so later… 

" So you wanna maybe go?"

" You're bored. I'm sorry. Yeah lets go, right away."

" I'm not bored. I thought, you know, there's still a little time left. Maybe we could get a cup of coffee somewhere, hang out a little, take a walk, you know just us. "

" That be nice." Rory moves to go get her coat.

" No you stay I'll get the coats."

Dean walks away and soon returns with coats in hand. As he started to head back toward Rory he found that his path was cut off by a blond boy with a very confident smirk.

" You Know we haven't met."

" No we haven't"

" I'm Tristan"

" Ah, yes we have."

" What are you talking about."

" Rory's mentioned you."

" Oh, yeah."

" I wouldn't get quite so excited about it."

" Oh, why did she say something mean."

" She said you're a jackass."

" Really?"

" Actually, no. Rory doesn't use words like that. I embellished a little."

" Oh so you're the big, strong protector. Little princess needs a protector. "

" What's your problem man?"

" Nothing, just don't like your girlfriend that's all."

" Really? Doesn't look that way to me."

" I don't care how it looks to you."

" Hey, you got in my path, not the other way around."

Dean tries to leave but Tristan steps in front of him.

" You're kidding, right?"

" Why, are you going somewhere?" Tristan asks angrily

" Get out of my way Dristan"

" Well aren't you clever."

" Hey what's going on?"

Rory asks, arriving face to face with the two boys as Dean hands her coat over.

" Nothing, just getting to know your _lover_" Tristan replies.

" It's going real well, don't you think?"

" Yeah" " Were just about to build a clubhouse"

" I hate to break up the party but we should go" Rory cut in somewhat panicked

" Oh, why? Little girl's got to go to _bed? _"

" Stop!"

" No I think you two make a very _sexy_ couple."

" Is your _horse _parked outside? Gotta hurry to give her a _nice ride_ before bringing her to mommy on time, so she doesn't figure _it_ out?"

Rory gives Tristan a quizzical look at these words. But the blond boy being too busy giving Dean the death glare did not notice this.

" Lets go. "

Tristan stops in front of Rory to keep her from going. Dean loses his temper and pushes him.

« I don't have time for this but if I fight with him it might give me some extra point »

" What the hell do you think you're doing? "

" You will not push me again!"

" Are you seriously trying to act tough? You're wearing a tie, for god's sake"

" Outside, now"

" Im not fighting you Tristan, itd be like fighting an accountant. I'll call you when I need my taxes done."

At this Tristan lost his temper and attacked Dean.

" You don't want to fight me Tristan!"

" Why not? "

" Cause I'll kill you, idiot! "

" Come on, Rory"

Tristan runs towards them to catch up to Dean. Just as the floppy haired boy opened his mouth to say another threat to Tristan, the blond chiltonight beat him to it.

" If you think she's going to just _lie_ down and let you take _it_, you don't know her at all!"

Dean's face was completely frozen on the spot as Rory just stared at the two boys with a frown creasing her forehead. Quickly Dean recovered, grabbed and dragged Rory out of the building before she could react.


	4. Things are not what they seem

To say that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or as many call her Rory, was not confused was the understatement of the year. She was mystified, perplexed and suspicious all at once. All that she could think about were the words that had left Tristan Dugreys mouth only seconds ago. The phrase had a double meaning, that Rory was sure of; after all they had come out of Tristan's mouth. It was a fact that she had learned very quickly about the blond Chiltonight, when it came to her most of the time his words had a second meaning. Most of the time it was sexually orientated towards his prowess in bed and her innocence about life in general.

This time however seemed different, usually she could make out the meaning with enough ease but not today. It seemed that his phrases were inside jokes directed towards Dean but that would be impossible. For one thing Dean and Tristan do not know each other. Secondly they have nothing what so ever in common and their personalities are completely different. Last but not least Tristan seemed to be very angry towards Dean for some unknown reason, which was odd for the blond boy.

Rory was rudely dragged out of her thoughts as a gust of cold air hit her bare skin. Dean had managed to drag her all the way outside of the building without her even noticing. He was quickly tugging her towards the parking lot were the truck awaited for their use. It was very cold out in the December night air; she tried pulling her arm away from Dean's death grip so she would be able to put her coat on, but to no avail the grip in question only tightened. She called his name and told him to let her go, he did not respond. Either he had not heard her or he simply ignored her. One way or the other this did not sit well with Rory she was freezing in the below zero temperature of the night and Dean's grip was cutting off all circulation of blood in her right arm. She was fairly certain that an hour from now a very visible hand shaped bruise would have appeared on her arm in shades of black, blue and purple.

Suddenly she slipped and landed on her rear end. Neither she nor Dean had noticed the thin ice on the steps. Small tears escaped the girl's eyes as her free hand grabbed hold of her left ankle. It had not only twisted in her fall but hit against the metal rail of the stairs. The pain was intense and she could not move her foot. Though the snow beneath her seemed to be aiding her ankle it froze her thighs and rear to a point of numbness and the biting winter night air against her bare arms and shoulders felt painful. She looked up at Dean to voice these facts and met cold angry eyes glaring at her. With a powerful yank she was up on her feet and once again being dragged towards the truck her coat and purse left behind on the steps.

To say at this point that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was worried was an understatement. She was bewildered, hurt and horribly scared of what was happening and of the boy who was dragging her around like a raggedy Anne.

Meanwhile A few feet away inside of the confines of the building hosting the Chilton dance…

Anger. That was the main feeling Tristan Janlan Dugrey was experiencing at the moment. Anger towards Bagboy for taking his Mary and anger towards the girl in question for actually leaving with the brute.

Cinderella and the beeve had made there exit a minute ago and Tristan was fuming about the fact that that poor excuse of a date had dragged Rory away from the dance like she was a piece of property and he owned her.

Really who did that jackass think he was coming to his school's dance and insulting him in front of his fellow classmates. He had no right to do that and he certainly didn't belong here in the middle of society. The way he had made his exit was proof enough. Honestly did he really think he could get away with that?

His own date was probably by now getting screwed by that chump she'd been dancing with earlier. He had nothing left at this stupid thing; he should probably just leave. With that thought in mind he turned heel and went straight towards the doors that Rory and Dean had left threw only two minutes prior.

In the parking lot… 

Crying, shivering, sobbing, screaming Rory kept on being dragged towards the truck at a hurried pace. The pain in her ankle intense she kept pleading Dean to stop, that she couldn't walk and that he was hurting her. The floppy haired boy would not respond, he only tightened his hold on the girl's wrist and yanked for her to move faster.

She could not feel her arms, shoulders or legs except for the few spots that were in extreme pain from falling or being thrown against concrete or metal. In total since he had brought her back up to her feet so gently she had stumbled three times resulting in excruciating pain in her ankle, fell on her knee's twice leaving scratches on them and cuts on her blue nylon pantyhose and had loss count of the times she bumped against cars or other objects as Dean continued brutally dragging her along.

All in all she had a badly twisted left ankle, two scratched knees, a right wrist beginning to be bruised black and blue and a left elbow that had freezing blood forming on it. Not to mention the cold she is going to suffer from because of the freezing night air.

Finally stopping in front of his car Dean spoke.

" Hurry and get in, we got a hotel reservation to make before I get you back home."

" Wha…"

She had been about to ask what he was talking about when everything fell into place. Dean expected them to… He wanted her to… Urgghh she couldn't even think it right now. She felt like throwing up at this point, she wanted to run and hide but couldn't for the floppy haired boy still had a tight grip on her wrist.

" NO!"

Was all Rory was able to manage before Dean started pushing her in the truck against her will. She tried to fight against him but he was bigger, taller and stronger than she was and soon he had her in the truck. After a few minutes of hitting him in the chest with all the strength she had and screaming at the top of her lungs she fell silent and immobile. The pain and the cold had finally gotten to her and she had no energy left to move all she could do was lie sprawled in the passenger seat and cry as Dean started the truck and drove out of the parking lot.

Seconds later the engine of a blue sports car came to life, it's head lights dimmed it drove out of the parking lot a few meters behind Dean's truck.


	5. Rage

Dean was by now royally pissed off. Nothing had been going like it was supposed to tonight his simple plan had been wrecked because of Chilton's very own Richy Rich.

Everything had been going fine until he showed up, Rory was happy and seemed more then willing to leave early with him. He was going to surprise her and bring her to the holiday inn in Hartford and make this night really special. By the time she would've gotten home she would've been all starry eyed and giddy, she would've had no idea that that would have been the last of her and Dean Forrester.

Unfortunately the accountant had showed up and messed everything up for him. Sure a fight would have been fine with him, he had even imagined and hoped to pick a fight with some guy because he was hitting on his girl. What he didn't expect was for the fact that his opponent would have actually had feelings for Rory and for it to be the grand Tristan Dugrey, ruler of Chilton and Rory's own personal tormentor.

At first he was delighted at this realisation, for once a rich jackass like him wouldn't get what he wants and he enjoyed that fact immensely. But then he started talking weirdly around the same time Rory showed. In that moment Dean had figured the idiot became retarded whenever a chick he had feelings for showed up.

It took a bit of time to realise that even though the blond jerk standing in front of him was speaking to him his words were mostly directed at the girl standing by their side. It took him even longer to figure out that he was hinting something to Rory although at that moment in time he had no idea what it was.

By the time the accountant had blocked Rory's path towards the exit he was exasperated at the time this encounter was taking but also itching to show this guy off in front of Rory dearest to put her in an even more giving mood for tonight. He was so sure that the boy was nothing more but a snivelling weakling with no strength and no intelligence. However Dristan had surprised him with a tackle after that little accountant jab.

To say that Dean was surprised would not be a misconception. He had honestly believed to be stronger then the blond but after that tackle he was not so sure. He had to his utter disbelief under estimated his opponent; he had figured that a boy of his talent and capability who was born and bred in Chicago could easily take on a Hartford piggy bank.

Though he would denies it to himself and anyone else until the day he died and became worm food he was somewhat glad that those other guys pulled the fight apart. He wouldn't want to ruin the night by getting a punch in the face.

Of course he couldn't let anyone see that he was relieved at this fact so he went on screaming that the boy would get killed in a fight against him. Figuring that Tristan didn't know any better he went to walk away with Rory, the accountant's Dream Girl.

And once again Tristan Dugrey did something that shocked Dean, he actually had the audacity to go after him. After all he had made his intentions clear, who did that jackass believe he was going against his wishes once more. Hadn't he listen to anything that had been said here, mainly the part where it mentioned that if he tried to get into a fight with him he would end his evening as a corpse.

Obviously rich boy was not a great thinker if he was he would have been smart enough to stay the hell out his way. It was a wonder this boy had a passing grade; mommy and daddy probably bought it for him. Completely out of patience with Chilton's king he had prepared himself to send the blond packing with a single phrase when the boy in question beat him to it.

That's when it him like a tone of bricks, his plan had been revealed. Somehow the blond found out about his intentions of bedding Rory that night. At first came panic, what should he do, what was going to happen, luckily he regained his wits quickly and grabbed hold of the brunet's arm and started for a quick exit.

Then the rage settled in. It was a familiar feeling for him and it always comforted him when his emotions ran high and he lost all rational thought. Ever since he was little he had been like this, doctors said he suffered from rage black outs in which he lost all control and inhibitions.

They were liberating and oh so fun, it was like entering a whole new world where everything was clear and there was only one sentence to live by. Take what you want, do what you want, destroy any obstacle between you and desire and damn the consequences. Of course once the high of rage was gone he would regain his functions and beat himself for letting it happen and be disgusted with himself for the actions he had done under the influence of rage. But that never mattered until he was done and the liberating feeling was over.

Naturally when his parents had found out about his condition they had immediately demanded that he be put on medication to make him all better. And it had worked or at least that's what they thought, secretly he had not been taking it and found a full proof way to get rid of them without their knowledge.

As for the rage black outs he had he was certain that he could control them. But when it would start to become all too much he would go and break a window or set fire to a building. Nobody ever connected anything to him, he did live in Chicago after all making it hard for police enforcement to track him down.

Yes everything was going well in his life. He was in control of his black outs and wasnt going to loose it. That was the thoughts running around in his or that is until he had found out that his whore of a girlfriend was spreading her legs for half of the population of his school. That had pushed him over the edge and next thing he knew he and his family was moving to a place called Stars Hollow because his ex had brought charges for physical abuse and for molestation.

Okay, sure he had beaten her within an inch of life but he had not molested her even if it was tempting at the time, the slut only said so because it would of gotten him a longer sentence.

Long story short he and his family were exiled to Stars Hollow because of the cheery influence. He meet Rory, went to this dance with her and had to drag her sobbing, crying, screaming butt to his truck because Tristan screwed everything up for him. But it didn't matter anymore because he was once again in one of his rage black outs and he was going to get what he wanted one way or an other.

Now all he had to do was find a secluded spot on the side of the road and park the car. After all why waste money on a room when he could do it perfectly well in the truck?


	6. Screams

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be it just couldn't, Rory kept thinking. Soon I'll wake up in my bed at home and everything will be all right again. The nightmare will be over and Dean will be back to himself, sure she will be a little hesitant going anywhere near him for a few days… months? Years? No scratch that and replace it with lifetimes.

Although she knew very well that this was not a nightmare and it was really happening it made her feel better to think other wise. Reality was just too much at the moment and she just couldn't handle it right now, who ever said ignorance is bliss knew what they were doing.

Worst part was she couldn't even move at all, she felt like her entire body had gone to sleep and left, to her up most horror, her brain all alone to deal with the events of this evening. She was helpless and she knew it. To her great terror she has come to believe that if Dean were to try something on her any time tonight she would not be able to lift a finger to stop him. All she would be able to do was close her eyes while crying and pretend this was not happening.

This was certainly not the way Rory Gilmore envisioned her first time to be and far from what her own mother had expected. But it seemed she did not have a choice in the matter anymore for the truck was being driven off the road as it slowed to a stop.

Dean couldn't wait, after five minutes of driving he had found a somewhat secluded spot on the side of the road with trees hiding it from view. The only people who would be able to see them were the ones who had taken the same route as they had in other words no one. It was highly unlikely that anyone would come by this way because the road Dean had opted for led directly to Stars Hollow.

Turning off the engine he looked towards the girl laying on the passenger seat next to his, she was still in the same position she had been when he had started the drive. The top her dress was stained with the silent tears she had been shedding. But what caught Dean's attention was the huge rip that began at the top of her left off shoulder sleeve and ended at the right side of her stomach. It had probably ripped while she was fighting against him to keep him from getting her in the truck.

Naturally his eyes took count of the fact that this left her powder blue strapless bra clad chest bare for his viewing pleasure. At first he was surprised, he figured that her bust would be moderately small from first glance when she was wearing her uniform or one of her loose shirts or turtlenecks. However it seemed the girl was more equipped then she liked to let on and unlike his last girlfriend hers were full.

With that thought in mind it reminded Dean of the memory of the last rage black out he had, the one in which Beth had had the nerve to file a complaint against him afterwards. The memory sent a delicious tingle down his spine and brought an evil and sadistic smile to his face. This did not go unnoticed by Rory; she had been watching him like a hawk ever since they had left the dance.

It was time to get down to business was Dean's only thought as it was already a quarter until eleven and she had to be back and safely tucked into bed at the Gilmore residence by midnight. Taking only a few seconds to observe her sprawled form on the seat, he proceeded to unbuckle his seat belt at a leisurely pace knowing that she was not going anywhere as she seemed to be incapable of movement for the time being. He got up and slowly crawled toward his prey like the vulture he was or at least the one that inhabited his body once he lost control.

A few minutes earlier at the dance… 

He was just regaining his barings. Upon his exit and descent towards the stairs Tristan Dugrey had unexpectedly stumbled upon something. Looking down he noticed that the object that had tripped him was a purse. Both his eyebrows lifting in surprise a frown setting upon his face. There was no doubt that Rory Gilmore was the owner of that purse. The question was what was it doing abandoned on the steps. He bent down to retrieve the object when his eyes caught sight of something even more startling.

Not a few feet away from the purse lay a coat, her coat. It was minus five outside there was no way that Rory could be running around without a coat on. Picking both objects up Tristan was mystified and that was when he heard them.

Screams coming from what was certainly a girl, it had stopped him in his tracks and made him stumble back a few steps in surprise. Then his mind quickly deciphered whom exactly that voice belonged to and with in a second his entire body was chilled.

He had heard of a term called cold terror but this was something else, his breathing was cut short and a sharp pain stabbed at his heart. Although he felt like he was freezing he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. And then three words rang out in the dead of the night.

" Dean STOP please!"

The words were desperate and muttered in a pain-wrenching sob.

Finally the blond king of Chilton came crashing back to reality and ran towards the direction of Rory's pleading voice. It took a few seconds for Cinderella and the beeve to come into Tristan's line of view; luckily neither had noticed his hurried steps coming from behind them.

Rory kept on screaming but her words where muddled and he couldn't get any closer to them without risking exposure as bagboy stopped in front of a beat up old truck that had probably seen better days.

That's when Tristan was finally able to take in the girl's appearance and was shocked cold. Snow covered her nylon clad legs and the better part of the bottom of the midnight blue dress she was wearing presently, but what caught his eyes was the fact that the nylon that covered her knee caps what torn to shreds and blood was leaking in small droplets out of the scratches that could be seen there.

He noticed that she seemed to be limping and that her left ankle seemed to be swollen enough to notice at first glance. The floppy haired wonder had been dragging her on a twisted ankle it would seem.

As his gaze went higher the chill in his body grew and the shock became overwhelmingly strong. He could see dark purple and almost midnight blue bruises forming around the area of her right wrist, probably courtesy of the vice grip it was being held in.

He could swear that he saw blood on her left elbow among other various little bruises along her bare skin as he realised that she was shivering uncontrollably. Her skin was whiter than he had ever seen and as he looked up at her face he could see her lips were tinged with blue.

Freezing teardrops were rolling down her face, her make up was completely destroyed and her hair was becoming undone when Dean spoke up. With the single phrase the small town jerk uttered Tristan hated him even more and he was even more enraged.

Its only when Rory had started to hit bagboy that the blond chiltonight finally realised that Rory Gilmore had been completely oblivious to her boyfriend's plans. Sure he had suspected that the inn room would be a surprise pit stop, but he wasn't completely certain. It seems even with his hints that Rory Gilmore was still too innocent to figure it out on her own.

If there were any doubts that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was a virgin they were now dispelled without a second thought.

Tristan was usually a very attentive boy but he was presently being faced with a shocking scene. By the time he had come out of his daze Rory had gone limp in bagboy's arms at first he was worried the jerk had done something to render her unconscious and was about to intervene.

But then he realised that if he came in running like a maniac it would alert Dean of his presence and the jerk would of gotten Rory and himself in the truck and driven off before he could even reach them.

He hurriedly spotted his light blue Italian sports car and slowly made his way towards it hurriedly, hopping into it and driving off after the departing truck.


	7. Everything fades to black

She was just lying there, he was lifting the hem of her dress and she was just lying there. She tried to move but couldn't, her body was cut off from her mind. This was it, she knew it was it, no getting out of this. She was stuck, no escape, no hope just pain.

She was alone, helpless and nobody knew. Faces flashed threw Rory's mind, faces of people she knew and loved and faces of people she didn't like all that much. Hell even Paris and Tristan came popping up in her mind. She had thought Chilton was hell not even an hour ago, she was terribly wrong, for this right now was hell.

Dean was happy; he got that giddy feeling that only came around when one of his rage black outs came about. God he loved this feeling. The feeling of absolute power and control over the people surrounding him. Whenever he was like this he could do anything and no one could stop him.

He was free as a bird until his rage ebbed away and all that was left of him was self-disgust, guilt, depression and nausea at his capability to be such a sadistic maniac. But now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to enjoy the power.

He could see fear in her eyes and relished in it as he slowly pulled the bottom of her dress up, soon enough she'll be his and his alone. A part of him viewed the girl crying and trembling in front of him as a toy, his toy to do whatever he pleased with.

Her fear was intoxicating him; it made things all the more exiting and fun. He toyed with her a bit, stopping his hands from lifting the hem past midway of her thighs. He wanted her to scream, to beg for him to let her go even if he didn't plan to let her go any time soon. But first he wanted to settle a few things to make sure little Rory knew the rules of this game of his.

He grabbed hold of her chin forcefully to make sure he had the girl's attention without a shadow of a doubt. Once he knew for sure that she was attentive and that her crying clear blue eyes were on him he decided it was time to speak.

To prolong the angst he drew a long intentional and heavy sigh.

" Now Rory are you having fun tonight?"

He had always liked to taunt and mock people when in rage, it just made it all that more sweet. She did not answer, neither having the strength or the courage to go up against the monster that was inhabiting Dean Forrester at the moment.

And so he continued his torment.

" Now remember I have to bring you back home before midnight, so we have to hurry up and finish our little game."

At the mention of her home in Stars Hollow Rory's eyes welled up but remained silent.

" Speaking of home, did you miss your mommy tonight?"

A sob escaped her throat, which was all she had the energy for. Thoughts of how she would react to what her daughter had to say about this night came flying from every recon of her brain.

" You love your mommy."

Rory was taking all the fun out of taunting for Dean she wasn't screaming nor was she responding.

He added more pressure to her chin hoping it would make her understand that he wanted an answer before repeating his last sentence.

" You love your mommy don't you Rory?"

Her mouth was dry and she couldn't say a word, she was getting more and more tired and her vision was becoming blurry. She was on the verge of fainting from the nausea in her stomach; she was rather scared of what would happen if she threw up on Dean at the moment. However she did somehow managed a small nearly imperceptible nod.

But by consequence the small movement made he vision even more fuzzy. But Dean accepted this form of answer.

Seeing that his intentions were coming threw to Rory he decided to keep his speech going for a while. He took a deep breath for suspense.

" You'd be sad if something bad ever happened to her right?"

The small intake of breath was the only answer the floppy haired boy needed.

" And what about that grandmother of yours, wouldn't want anything bad happening to her now would we?"

The nausea in Rory's stomach kept on growing and growing at incredible pace and the fuzzes were getting more and more in the way of her eyesight. But for the moment she had to stay conscious she just had too.

" Wouldn't we?"

Knowing that he was expecting an answer she was once again miraculously managed to nod her head.

" That's a good girl."

That said he proceeded to pet her head as if he was a parent explaining misbehaviour to his child.

" Do you want to keep them safe Rory?"

She once again nodded her head, every time she did so the small movement of her head kept getting weaker and weaker. It would not be long before she lost all energy she had left and fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

" Now I can promise you that nothing will happen to them if you promise me something in return?"

He waited a second for this thought to settle into her head before he asked.

" Understand?"

A small movement of her head confirmed her agreement.

" If anyone asks you anything about tonight at all, you say that you went to the stupid dance, had fun but ended up slipping on a patch of ice and when I tried to stop you from falling your dress ripped. And that is how you got your injuries. Understood?"

Again Rory Gilmore nodded her head and felt consciousness slipping from her grasp.

" Great."

Dean was about to get back to his previous activities when he heard a sound. It sounded like a car pulling up but that was not possible for neither music nor lights could be seen or heard coming from behind the truck. As far as he could tell nothing was there.

Rory was close to fainting. She hoped that by the time she woke up he would of finished with her. The last thing she saw before darkness took her over was Dean's surprised face as he was pulled off of her and thrown on the ground threw the truck's open driver's door and a flash of a blond head as a fist flew back in turns and punched Dean repeatedly.

Then everything faded to black.


	8. Violence is the best policy

Tristan was jumpy; he kept a good distance between himself and the truck in case bagboy noticed someone was following him. When the floppy haired wonder pulled to a stop at the side of the road he did the same, waiting with his engine running in case the truck would start back and drive away.

After a minute or two he couldn't wait anymore and slowly put his car back in drive slowly making his way towards the truck who was somewhat hidden in the trees by the road.

He parked his car not even six feet away from Bagboy's and silently thank god that he had spared no expense when procuring his car and went with the silent engine instead of a normal one.

Silently he opened his door and slipped out of the vehicle not bothering to close it after he got out. The sound would be too loud and alert the Beeve of the arrival of an unexpected and probably unwanted guest.

Being as silent as he could he slowly made his way towards the truck's driver door. Hearing a voice speaking he quickly ducked to the ground hoping he had not been seen. Luck seemed to be with him at the moment because there seemed to be no apparent reaction to his presence.

Slowly getting up to peer into the window above him, he saw something that would stay with him until the day he died. His Mary was lying bruised and bloodied on the passenger seat the top of her dressed ripped and the bottom hiked up all the way to her mid thighs. That jerk of a bagboy on top of her and his hand reaching down under the skirt.

That just royally pissed him off and before he could think of what he was doing he had opened the door, grabbing the maniac by the back of his jacket and throwing him to the ground before he even knew what was going on.

His punches flew the second Dean landed sprawled on the grass. Tristan got in three good punches before Dean retaliated with a head butt in the stomach and pushed the blond off of his form.

Both jumped to their feet preparing for battle, but as always an exchange of words was in order.

" What the fuck are you doing here Richy Rich?"

Was Dean's ever so subtle approach to the matter at hand.

" Kicking your ass."

The phrase was spat with such venom that it somewhat took Dean aback. It struck a chord of fear in him that he would never admit but he couldn't let his opponent see that however.

And so he respond the way he always did to threats.

" Do you even listen to what I told you earlier you idiot, fight me and I will kill you. Now run off before you piss me off and I'll let you go."

Tristan narrowed his eyes and sneered at the boy in front of him.

" All talk, no action."

Dean tightened his fist, scowling at the Chilton king.

" Listen here buddy, your pushing your luck so push off."

Tristan's eyes took a mocking look.

" No thanks I think I like it here, anyways I'm not letting my Mary alone with you."

Dean only laughed.

" So that's what it is, you followed us because you can't have the girl you want so you stalk her and her date. Wonder what the police would say about that. Heh?"

Tristan's body took on a more threatening pose as he took a step closer to bagboy more then prepared to let fist fly and beat the crap out of the creep.

" Wonder what they would say when I told them you were trying to rape her?"

Was the blond's smooth reply.

That sent Dean threw the roof, he was not raping Rory he was only taking what rightfully belonged to him after all the work he put into it. He pushed the chiltonight in the chest which caused the boy in question to stumble back a few paces but he soon regained his footing.

" What do you care about it? It isn't like you give a damn about Rory your only paying her attention because you want to bed the Virgin Mary."

The blond retaliated by pushing Dean but unlike Tristan he fell on his butt.

" Shut up! You don't know anything."

That's when it all clicked in Dean's mind and his previous suspicions about the blond having feelings for Rory where confirmed. A sadistic smile spread out across his face for the second time that day. And he laughed.

" That's why you keep bugging her isn't it. You have a little crush on the little innocent small town girl. What? Are you in third grade or something, throw rocks at the girl you like?"

All that Tristan could manage was an indignant glare and a muttered

" Shut up."

This greatly amused the beeve and he laughed even more.

" Or do you make her life at Chilton miserable because you know that if you don't you wont have any contact with her let alone having her waste her time thinking about you. It's pathetic that you have to resort to taunting to get a girl to notice you don't you know that?"

" You don't know a thing about it so shut up "

" Your right I don't. Probably because I'm not a jackass with an ego the size of freaking Canada who thinks money is the only thing that matters. But more importantly unlike me Rory would sooner drop an anvil on herself then spend time with you."

The power that Dean felt whenever he was having a rage blackout was very strong. So strong that he thought himself a god, invincible to everyone around him. So it rather came as a shock when Tristan punched him right in the jaw.

The pain was so intense that he did not notice the second punch coming at his left side. His vision went blurry after that.


	9. Thank You

**Author's Note: Wow, two years huh? I'd like to appologize to everyone, college got the best of me. This is the first time in two years I've had any spare time at all. I just wanted to say that I will have some spare time on my hands this year, so I will be completing all of my stories. Now, I have read over the previous chapters of this story and am very dissapointed in my writting. I intend to review them fully gradually. Don't worry though, I won't change anything, I'll just add more and fix some grammar mistakes. Anyways, official updates will take place on Thursdays. I'll try to update on August 6, however I'm currently trying to get a handle on things so it might not be until the 13th.**

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

The bastard passed out after the second punch. Tristan had half a mind to keep punching, yet restrained himself. His breathing was labored, he leaned against the hood of the truck and attempted to regain his breath. His gaze was riveted on the unconscious bagboy at his feet, his leg twitched. Sighing, he wiped the small trail of blood off of his lip. Despite his best efforts, his left foot shot out and hit Dean in the stomach. The bustard grunted, yet remained unconscious.

Pushing himself off of the truck, Tristan's gaze wandered over to Rory. She was unconscious, bruised and bleeding on the passenger seat. Quickly he made his way around the truck, his foot kicking bagboy of its own accord once more. Gently, he opened the passenger side door. He carefully maneuvered himself into the small opening he made, in order to avoid an accident. He didn't want Rory slipping out the door and hitting the snow covered ground in her condition.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders tenderly, and flinched slightly upon feeling her soft yet unnaturally cool skin. Worried he tried to wake her by shaking her frame slightly. "Rory?"

A small moan escaped her lips, if he hadn't been entirely focused on her, he wouldn't have heard it. "Rory, wake up." He once again shook her slightly, being careful of the scrape on her left elbow and the bruise on her right arm.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, and slowly her eyelids opened up to reveal her mesmerizing baby blue eyes. They squinted slightly, her expression both clouded and dazed. "Tristan?" Her voice sounded unusually weak, and her face even paler than normal.

"Yeah, Mary it's me. You okay?"

Rory didn't seem to comprehend much, she just looked at him blankly for several moments. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was baked out on weed. To his dismay, her expression darkened as she began to remember the events that had taken place tonight, yet a bewildered undertone remained. It worried him. "Dean?" She asked breathily, fear tainting her voice.

"He passed after the first few punches, he'll be out for awhile."

Rory seemed to relax slightly, or at least she had until Tristan took hold of her waist. She cast him a glance full of fear, but he was too occupied trying to get her upright. "Can you move?" He asked concerned.

His tone eased her worry slightly as she gazed at him with wonder. "No, everything hurts…I'm cold." Her voice was pitiful and sore, she'd screamed herself hoarse. Her eyes felt heavy again.

Without hesitation he shrugged out of his winter coat. He attempted to wrap it around her as gently as he could. After a minute of slow maneuvering he managed the feat with minimal whimpers. "Warmer?"

Rory stared at him silently, awe foreshadowing her expression. "Yes…How did you find us?" Exhaustion enveloped her, yet she refused to give in. She had too many questions, and she wanted answers.

"I followed your truck and took care of bagboy once I got a look at you."

"Why?" She asked desperate to understand, tears streamed down her face as the situation began to sink in.

Sighing, he wiped a few stray tears off her face with the pad of his thumb and tried to smile at her. Although given the situation, it wasn't entirely heartfelt. "Because I overheard him making hotel reservations. At first I thought you had both planned it, but then I went to confront bagboy and I realized you had not idea. I should of known from the start though, I know you're not that kind of girl. Anyways, after the caveman dragged you away I decided to call it a night. By then my date had gone off with someone else, so I was alone. Then I found your coat and purse, and well…you know the rest."

Tears were leaking down her face in great numbers, he tried to wipe them all off softly as he could. "Thank you." Her voice cracked, and she sniffed. The darkness once more blurred the edges of her vision, and she found she could no longer focus on the blonde before her. "I'm tired."

"It's okay, go to sleep. You're safe." Rory gave one last sniffle before her eyes closed and her body relaxed entirely. Sighing, Tristan maneuvered her into his arms, once more trying to avoid any injuries. He lifted her out of the truck and carried her bridal style. Unconsciously, Rory burrowed herself deeper into his arms as she slept.

Swiftly he carried her around the truck. He stopped before the still unconscious bagboy, and couldn't resist one last quick to the jerk's shoulder. Growling angrily as he looked down at the boy in disgust, he shook his head in dismay. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so worried about Rory, he would have done more to the bastard. As it was, he couldn't risk keeping her out like this for much longer.

He opened the passenger door of his car with slight difficulty, yet managed to do it without dropping the girl sleeping in his arms. Once she was settled, her entered his car and drove off. Tristan made sure the heater was working at maximum capacity. He wondered what he should do next. He wasn't going to take her to the hospital. That would attract too much attention. If he did so, taking into account the luck she seemed to be having tonight her little mishap would be all over school before Monday morning rolled around.

But her ankle looked swollen, and she had a very big bruise on it. She needed to be checked out, just to be on the safe side. His family we're friends with Dr. Henry Witlock. Tristan knew for a fact that Henry wouldn't mind doing a house call if he asked. All he had to do now was figure out where exactly in Stars Hollow did Rory live.

* * *

**What you think? Have I gotten any better?**


	10. Huh?

"Excuse me?" Tristan fidgeted slightly as a plump red headed woman turned her gaze towards him. Upon reaching what he assumed to be Stars Hollow's town square, the blond had noticed a certain amount of light flooding out of the double entrance of a dance studio. He didn't know Rory's address, and he had been putting off waking her in the hopes that he would encounter one of the town folks. Seemed luck was on his side tonight. He had quickly parked his car next in front of the post office and crossed the street in order to reach the studio in question.

"My, my, my, what have we here? You sure a handsome young man, anything I can do for you dear?" The middle aged woman shot him a speculative glance as she offered him a suggestive smile. Taken off guard by the woman's forward manner, Tristan offered her a nervous smile.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you Miss…"

"Patty." She shot him a wink.

Tristan clears his throat, slightly uncomfortable. "Miss Patty, pleasure to meet you."

Grinning widely, the red head gives him a one over. "The pleasure is all mine dear."

Coughing, the boy refuses to meet her gaze. "Um, well… I was wondering if you could tell me how to reach the Gilmore residence?"

"Why certainly dear."

Babette hummed merrily as she worked on her knitting. She was attemting to make a wool sweater for Maury; He didn't fair too well in the cold. The fire was crackling and the radio was playing holiday music. It was hard to believe, but soon the Yule tide would be upon them again. A hot cup of chocolate sat on the coffee table at her left. Her gaze would drift at time towards the window at her right.

Throughout the evening she had found herself slightly enchanted with the snowflakes drifted past her window. Momentarily she wondered when Taylor would begin preparations for the holiday festivities. It was already November 30th, as such she could expect the subject to arise at the next town meeting. Once more her gaze wandered over to the window. This time however, something else caught her attention.

A new and obviously expensive sports car was pulling up in the Gilmore driveway. Curious, Babette deposited her knitting trousseau on the coffee table and stood. In order to get a better look, she approached wiped away the slight fog that had accumulated. She pressed her nose to the glass and squinted her eyes slightly.

A young man she did not recognized stepped out of the drivers seat. Snowflakes stuck to his blond hair, and a worried expression marred his features. The boy was quite obviously handsome, if only she was twenty years younger. Quickly he made his way around his car and opened the passenger door. To her delight he bent to pick something up, and she got a better look at his rear. God, the boy had a nice ass!

Her fantisies were brought to an abrupt end as she noticed the package in his arms. A girl, he was carrying a girl. Many things caught her eye in that moment. The dress she was wearing was tattered. Her right elbow was covered in blood. Her left ankle was horrificly swollen. However, it was the girl's brown hair that really caught her attention. Babette would recognize that hair anywhere.

He'd made it. He had successfully managed to find the Gilmore residence. Nevertheless, Tristan was still uncertain as to how to proceed. He had been taught at a very young age how to present himself in any given situation, not too mention the proper decorum when making a new acquaintance. None of which helped him in the least at the moment. Although the urge to stall was great, he couldn't allow himself to keep Rory outside for much longer. Even with the heater on in his car, her skin was unusually cold.

Tristan carefully lifted Rory out of the passenger seat. Her nose twitched slightly due to the drastic change in temperature, yet thankfully she did not wake. He had just kicked the door closed when a middle aged blonde woman rushed out of the neighboring house. Before he could comprehend what was going on, she was by his side and fussing over Rory.

"Rory! Oh my god what's wrong with her? Rory sweetie it's Babette, wake up sugar. Did she fall? Was she in an accident? Did she slip on the ice? Oh, I knew it! She slipped on the Ice didn't she? Shouldn't she be in the hospital getting her leg checked out? I looks awfully swollen. Who are you? Are you one of Rory's friend's from school? Where's Dean? I thought he was out with her tonight. I saw his car in the driveway. Oh my god! Does Lorelai know about this? Do you know Lorelai? I've never seen you around before, why do you have Rory?"

Overwhelmed, stunned and nervous, his reply was less than stellar. "Huh?"


End file.
